


Movie Night?

by TheBoredBookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: Cold winter days, days meant to stay indoors with your loved one.Just have to get the nerve up to invite her over.My SS gift to Theyrejustbeyondtheveil





	Movie Night?

Cold winter days are meant for staying in and relaxing in the warmth of your home. Under a soft blanket, mug of hot chocolate in hand, and a feel good movie playing.

Nino had all this prepared for the weekend movie marathon with Alya.

He just had to ask her first.

“You’re more nervous than when you were trying to ask Marinette out,” said Adrien.

Earlier that day, Nino had invited Adrien over with the excuse that they would be working on a school project. In reality, the two had decided to spend the day playing video games and planning Nino’s date with Alya the coming weekend.

“And that day turned out terrible. Every time I think about sending her a text I freeze and overthink what I want to say. I feel like I’m going to mess this up like I did with Marinette.”

Adrien could not help but shake his head at his best friend.

“First off, you didn't mess things up with Marinette, it just didn’t work out in the end. And second, you hang out with Alya all the time. All those times you help her with schoolwork or with the Ladyblog,” he pointed out. “What is so different about this?”

“Everything. She’s usually the one that drags me into going along with her insane plans. I’m never the one that starts it off. You were the one that somehow got me the date with Marinette so you can’t even say I have any experience asking girls out.”

While Nino worried himself over how he would ask Alya to hang out, Adrien sneaked Nino’s phone out of his pocket. He opened up Alya’s contact and sent her a brief message asking if she would be interested in a movie marathon at his place. She quickly responded saying she would be free after 6 once her mother is home Saturday evening. 

Adrien handled the phone to Nino, “She’ll be over around 6pm on Saturday.”

Nino looked at him in disbelief.

“I swear you’re good at everything you do dude.”

Adrien stayed for an hour more before he had to leave for home. Within that time he tried his best to give Nino the best pep talk he could. He left still feeling that Nino did not believe he was prepared for Saturday evening. He hoped the best for his friend.

Nino spent the next two days restless. He would double check to make sure he had enough instant hot chocolate for the two of them, had all of Alya’s favorite movies ready, and had the softest blanket in the house washed.

No matter how much he prepared, Nino was still nervous for Saturday. Even at school his nervousness showed. Nino’s conversations with Alya felt stiff and forced. He stumbled over topics that he could in the past handle with ease. He was only saved by Marinette and Adrien joining in to draw attention away from his behavior. 

By the time Saturday rolled around, he was a wreck.

Nino sat fidgeting on the couch as he waited for Alya to arrive. Nino tried his best to keep his eyes off the clock as it would just make the time feel longer but he couldn't help glancing from every once in awhile. Finally, his eyes landed on the clock as the time changed to 6pm. Alya would be arriving an minute. 

The clock struck 7pm and Nino had yet to hear a knock at the door or recieve a message from Alya. 

He gave Alya a few more minutes before going online to check the news. Unsurprising, there was an Akuma attacking the Eiffel tower and the Ladyblog had live footage of it. 

“The one day I didn’t need this to happen.”

Nino grabbed his winter coat before rushing out the door. The cold air felt like it was cutting into his skin as raced through every shortcut he knew that would get him to the tower faster.

It didn’t take him long to find Alya hiding behind some overturned cars.

Nino snuck up behind her and asked, “Don’t girls usually send an excuse text before standing up a guy?”

Alya jumped slightly, “Nino! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” 

“You need to watch your back. I was worried sick when you didn’t show up earlier.”

A loud crash from the other side of the car made them both duck in case of any flying debris. Nino put himself above Alya to shield her just in case. They both stayed huddled together until they couldn’t hear anything else happening. Alya peaked over and saw the fight had moved on to another area. 

It was then that Nino noticed that Alya was only in a t-shirt and jeans.

“Did you race over here without even putting on a sweater?”

“I didn’t have time. I had to get live footage for the Ladyblog,” replied Alya. “Now come on let’s go find out where they went.”

Nino grabbed Alya’s arm to keep her from running off. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“How long have you been out here? You’re going to catch a cold. I’m sure you got enough footage for the Ladyblog so let’s just go so you can warm up.”

Alya was reluctant to go but having finally realized how cold she really was, she followed Nino back to his place. As soon as they arrived, Nino placed the kettle on the stove and begun to heat up some water for their hot chocolate. He grabbed a blanket and handed it to Alya while they waited for the water to boil.

“Still cold?” asked Nino.

“A little,” she wrapped blanket tightly around her as she spoke, “thanks for the blanket. I didn’t realize how cold I was out there until you pointed it out.”

They watched the kettle in silence as they waited. Neither wanted to speak first. Neither knew what to say. A high pitched whistle broke the silence they built around each other. 

Nino began making the hot chocolate and tried to break the silence.

“How much milk to you want in yours?”

“Same amount as water.” 

The awkward silence fell upon them once again. 

Nino had enough of it.

“You could have at least sent me a text. I was worried sick that something had happened when you didn’t show up.” 

“I had to get footage for the Ladyblog.”

“You already said that. You could have sent me a text first so I would at least know where you were.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Nino handed her a mug, “It’s fine, but I don’t think we are going to have enough time to finish all the movies I had picked out for today with how late you are.”

“Then let’s get started.”

Alya moved her blanket to the couch and placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her. Nino popped the first dvd in before joining her. She threw the blanket over the two of them.

“How long can you stay over?” asked Nino. “We are almost two hours late starting this and I don’t want you to get in trouble for going home too late.”

“How long can I stay? We don’t have school tomorrow so I can stay the night and just tell my parents I’m staying at Marinette’s tonight.”

“That can work. My parents are out of town until tomorrow afternoon so as long as you leave by then it should be fine.”

“Then I’ll just text my parents and Marinette so she can play along.”

Nino picked up the remote and pressed play for the first movie. Half way through, Alya leaned on his shoulder. 

Nino wasn’t sure what to do.

He could either leave her as she was or put his arm around her. Leaving her as is was the safe path to take, putting his arm around her could make things awkward if he was just misunderstanding her actions. 

He decided to take the chance. 

As casually as he could, Nino lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders. Alya responded by shifting closer. 

Success.

“How many movies did you have planned for today?”

“I had five picked out but I wanted expecting to get past 3. Now I'm sure we will only get to see two.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” Alya said with fire in her eyes.

They made it through two movies before Alya yawned.

“Are you getting tired?” Nino paused the movie. “It’s already midnight so we can finish the movies another day.”

“You kidding me? We are at the best part. I’m not sleeping until we are done with all five movies.”

“Okay, but don't blame me if you fall asleep halfway through.”

“I won't.”

Nino resumed the movie.

He let out a yawn as well.

The tv continued to play in the background but neither of the two were watching. Nino and Alya had long fallen asleep under the warmth of their shared blanket. Their mugs still half full of unfishished hot chocolate. 

The rest would have to wait for another day.


End file.
